Venom
by Irockz
Summary: It's him! How will Spider-man cope? With witnesses, partners and villains-The chase is on.
1. Intro: The robber runaway

a gooish liquid was dropping off the lampost.

"ok, we'll do this!" Said a voice from the background,

An alarm was sounded, and two burgalars came round the corner.

"helllllllllllllllllllllo!" Said the voice from the lampost.

A tounge stuck down. Then, the burgalar looked up, only to get the liquid in his eye! It was spit.

"AYA!" Shouted the robber. And with that, there was one. He had run.

"W-w-what?" Said the other. He was yoinked by his partner, and they were gone.

"Coooooooowards!" Said the mysterious figure... Who could only be...

"Venom!" Said Peter as he read the papers he gets for free for working at the bugle... Shocked!

"ok. Ill get photos, JJJ!" He said. And with that, he went. 


	2. Evidence gathering

"W-we ran from the bank! We just couldnt escape! I was the first to run!" Shouted a robber.

"Your name?" Said Peter.

"Landen! Landen Cazubo!" Said The same robber.

"Well, Landen, Ill see you in court!" Said Peter. with this, he stopped writing, and put a camera on the roof.

_**NIGHT**_

Peter sat there with a camera above. The jailbirds were holding guns. Suddenly the door broke!

"NOW SHOOT!" Shouted Landen, Banning noises spurting from his gun. these went right through venom.

Peter locked the robbers up so they were safe. then he put on the mask, and set the camera on.

Venom slashed at Peter, Now spidey. Spidey took the camera and stuck it up outside, only to be slashed by Venom.

"Now you diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!" Said Venom. He grabbed spiderman and through him through the window.

The glass crashed over Spider-man's body...

The next day, photos were handed in, and the bugle was published. It was a special edition.

Peter took his copy and put it in his cabnit full of evidence photos. Then, he heard a smash.

He looked out-The vulture was there! So spidey changed in his attic and ran outside, for the fight to begin!


	3. Vulture

As the vulture swung, a web was stuck on his wing. He didn't know. This wasn't spidey... it was VENOM!!!

And so, Vulture noticed. He swung venom through a wall... but this didn't work!  
"Get off me, you buffoon! We'll both die if you don't get off my wing!" Shouted Vulture. Then, Venom climbed up to the top of the wing... and ripped wires out!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Vulture. Venom lunged towards the brains...

THWIP! A web sprung against venom's arm. Venom looked at his arm, then looked in front of him... to see a foot!

Vulture fell. But then, he sprung on a web sling!

"You... saved me... but why?" Shuddered Vulture.

"I don't kill enemies. Except for that one time with the goblin..." Replied Spidey.

So he sprung carrying Vulture, and brought him to the Enforcers. "Hey, Spidey! What are you doing here?" Asked Ox.

"All in a day's work." Was the reply. And with that Spidey put a note on the window, and left.

"hey! It says here..." Started Fancy Dan.

Hi guys. Just to let you know,  
I want to join you. Venom has killed over 40 people in one week, and I don't wanna be added to that. So help me! No love, Spidey.

"Well, we don't wanna die either!" Said Dan, propping his guns to his pockets. "The battle....

Is on."


	4. Falcon Skrull

ZIP! And Spidey was round the corner. Venom was escaping. So a pursue started.

"wow!" Said Falcon, who was flying. "Hey, Redwing! Go and find out whats going on!"

So Redwing, Falcon's bird, followed. Venom noticed, and swung behind spidey.

"Nononononono!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Falcon, As Venom grabbed Redwing, ready to eat it's brains.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Venom went through the window before he could eat Redwing's brains. Who done it? Falcon.

"Aw, man. He had to go and spoil that window!" Said Falcon, joking around.

Venom started dissolving. Eddie Brock was lieing there. Soon, the symbiote was attacking the falcon and redwing!

"Hey hey hey! Why the falcon? Why not me again?" Said Spidey, surprised. Then, He saw a claw go through Falcon.

The symbiote fell onto Eddie, and Falcon turned into a skrull.

"This nose." Said Wolverine.

The real Falcon and real Redwing fell from the sky.

"Hey, They were heald captive!" Said wolverine, sniffing.

3 days later, Peter was writing in his diary.

_  
PETER PARKER'S SECRET DIARY-DAY 364

Well diary. It looks like youve been around for almost a year, recording my Super-Hero events. Well, 3 Days ago, I fought Venom! Then, I saw Falcon-But it wasnt Falcon at all! It was a skrull! Wolverine killed him.  
Then, We saw the real two falling down from the sky.  
Wolverine says they were held captive by skrulls. To be honest, I dont belive him. Anyway, I've gotta go.  
Aunt may wants me to come down for some Cheesecake.

So he went downstairs to eat.. Leaving his book open... 


	5. MJ

Ding Dong!

Aunt May walked to the door, while Peter was scoffing up the cheesecake in delight.

"Hi, May. Im here to see peter..." Said Mary Jane, who was standing at the door. She was looking at her feet and leaning agains the door frame.

"Oh! Come in." Said Aunt May!

"Hi MJ!" Said Peter.

MJ came in. So they got a big cake and ate it.

_  
PETER PARKER'S SECRET DIARY-8pm

I was scoffing up that cheesecake when it turned out that MJ called! We ate a big c-

The pages flipped and flipped...

_  
PETER PARKER'S SECRET DIARY-Day 34 __

OK, So I've been confronted by the Fantastic 4. The dang Fantastic 4. I dont really want to talk about what I wore on my head.  
It was a paper bag, OK? I wore a Fantastic 4 suit. Anyway, Im happy that's over.

**Sorry for the short story. The next chapter will be the end, and I want to make it big.**


	6. The end Or is it

The next day, Spidey was going round the city ganging up the heroes.

Iron man said yes. Luke cage said yes. Heck, even Toxin!

So Vulture gave spidey a ride.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Orders were being held out.

"Black Widow! Target him! Dum Dum! Go get cannons ready!" Shouted Nick Fury.

Iron man walked up to him.

"Nick. This isnt a war"  
"Well, Tony, Venom has been targeting down everyone."

Dum Dum walked up to them and pointed to the cannons. They were gone. A small sample of symbiote was lying on the ground.

"Hmmm. Venom." Said Tony.

Inside Fort Knox, Captain America was patrolling.

"This feels like home." He whispered to himself,

down under the ground, Mole man was ordering his moles to track down Venom.

"Hey, Moleman, Johnny and Ben are doing the bunny ears to you." Said Susan.

Moleman looked behind him and shouted at them!

Luke Cage's feet stomped the ground above The Fantastic 4 and Moleman. He, however, Fell under!

All the rest of the Superheroes were infront of the Moles. Suddenly symbiote leaked from the roof! It was black. Toxin sniffed it out...

So everyone went up to the ground. but nobody to be seen. Suddenly, Something scratched Spider-Woman's back!

"oh crud... this will be tough..." Said Venom, who was in stealth mode.

KACHING! Went a reflection lazer from the sheild carrier. It whacked venom over the head!

A punch went towards venom, then a whacking ball. Venom looked to both of his sides... Absorbing man and Iron Fist!

a sheild hit Venom over the head and then a symbiote covered his face. Captain america and Toxin!

Venom couldn't stand it anymore! He ran away, holding his head. But a cage was pushed at him-Flatman!

Doorman went through the bars and turned solid to punch. then he ran out.

Spidey was still angry that he didnt fight.

"Oh cheer up, Peter!" Said MJ.

The end?

Fort Knox was now empty. A figure, skinnier than Venom, emerged... 


End file.
